1. Field
Example embodiments generally relate to an image forming apparatus including a container with a handle, for example, to an image forming apparatus including a container with an attachable/detachable handle.
2. Discussion of the Background
In general, a background image forming apparatus, for example, a copying machine, a printer, a facsimile machine, etc., may include an image forming mechanism for forming an image, e.g., a toner image, and a sheet container for storing a recording sheet, e.g., a paper sheet, and/or a sheet conveyance unit for conveying the recording sheet to the image forming mechanism.
These image forming apparatuses may include a sheet container stowed in a main body of the image forming apparatus. Such a sheet container may include a case part to contain the recording sheets and a handle for an operator to pull out the sheet container from the main body of the image forming apparatus, for example, to replenish recording sheets in the sheet container.
However, the handle for the sheet container may be designed for people having no disabilities or designed with emphasis on appearance and the shape of the handle is not selectable. Such a handle may not be easy-to-use for everyone. For example, the handle designed for people having no disabilities may be inconvenient for people having hand disabilities and a handle designed for domestic users may be inconvenient for use in foreign countries because of physical differences.